Watashi wa Bakadatta
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "Party Down". Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92, J. Nagera, a su historia "Escencia Latente" y a la parte del fandom que odio ese capitulo.


**Para comenzar este One-Shot "recalco" que me pongo con esa parte del fandom que (O quizás "no" odio) Odio "Party Down" por cómo se comportó Lori en ese capítulo. En vez de comportarse como alguien de "verdad" en una fiesta que no se preocupe por lo que llegue a pasar, se "preocupo" impuso sus "reglas de la fiesta" por la fuerza y su ego ni podía hacerla darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo con los invitados por lo "sofisticada" que ella se puso. (Ufff, ¬¬, hasta Leni por su torpeza le hacía convencer de que todo estaba a "la grande" cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario) Aunque la verdad sus hermanos solo querían hacer la fiesta divertida y Lori rechaza su ayuda y "entrometimiento" ¿Le dice a eso diversión en fiesta? (Y debería darse cuenta de lo que dice: Actúa como una perra mandona que hace de su fiesta un aburrimiento eterno y les echa la culpa a sus hermanos para justificar de lo patético que se volvió esa fiesta cuando ella hace aburrido esa fiesta al seguir consejos de una revista, que zorra). Aunque leí su historia en Wattpad del origen de su OC Alexander y su participación en "Party Down" Lori actua igual de putita que en el capitulo.**

 **Así que esto es una versión alterna de que hubiese pasado si Bobby y Leni la hubiese "hecho frente" a Lori para saber qué es lo que le "molestaba" de la fiesta.**

 **Se lo dedico a MontanaHatsune92 por estar este capítulo en su lista de más odiados (Hare muy pronto mi UA de Save the date en homenaje a su historia "Lo siento" y la secuela de esta), a aquellos en la parte del fandom que odio este capitulo, y a su historia "Escencia Latente".**

 **Saludos a J. Nagera y MontanaHatsune92. (Este Shot tiene groserías como te encanta)**

 **Loud House no es de mi propiedad**

 **"Watashi wa Bakadatta"**

 **La verdad es cruda, pero tiene que ser dicha.**

 **-Banghg, autor de fics como "Llamadas" y "La purga Loud"**

Esa noche, el matrimonio Loud se fue de la casa por unas horas y dejaron a Lori a cargo. Lori para ese momento tenía planeado una fiesta en el sótano de la casa, los invitados en su lista entre ellos estaban muchos de sus amigos, sin olvidar a Bobby y Leni claro.

La fiesta "transcurría" bien al principio, pero al llegar a sus hermanos comenzaron a "mejorarla" pero para Lori al estar totalmente "sofisticada" los vio como una "invasión" o tiroteo de criminales vándalos a su fiesta, los cuales lo echaron, y los invitados se comenzaron a "quejar" y seguirle la "corriente" a Lori, pero Lori al solo seguir consejos de una revista, no podía ni abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera Escuchar a Bobby o a Leni de lo que hacía. Aunque Leni aun le estaba siguiendo la corriente convenciéndola de que todo estaba bien lo que la modista no sabía es que es lo que la fiesta hiciera que estuviese mal y que era eso que hacia todo bien

Cuando estaba por otro de los consejos que esta revista se ofrecía, en ese "preciso" momento, Dana, una de las cuantas amigas de Lori fue a pedirle que hablaran en privado.

-Lori ¿Podemos hablar en privado? - le pregunto Dana sin esperar que Lori hiciera una cosa que la "aburriese" más de lo que ya estaba ella.

-Claro. - dijo Lori totalmente calma, aunque Dana no lo estaba.

En ese momento se fueron a un rincón del sótano de la casa Loud, El "momento" de expulsar sus verdades de lo que enserio "opinaba" de esa fiesta. - Lori, escúchame, yola verdad, no sé cómo decir esto, pero la verdad esta fiesta se ha venido "muy bajo".

-Oh, no te preocupes, con la revista...- insistió Lori como la muy hija de un millón de putas que es aburriendo más y más la fiesta.

-La verdad es ese el problema.

\- ¿Cuál?- pregunto la rubia muy preocupada.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? Es esa revista lo que hace aburrida esta fiesta. Puede que la revista tenga consejos útiles, pero al final sus consejos solo traen problemas, para colmo, tus hermanos solo quieren animarla y tu solo los hechas y quieres aburrirnos más, cosa que para justificar lo aburrida que es esta fiesta le echas la culpa a tus hermanos que lo hacen divertido. Por dios que está mal contigo. - dijo Dana, al fin alguien necesitaba que le diese a Lori su "verdadera opinion" sobre la fiesta.

-Bien quieres que te diga la verdad: Los saco de aquí porque esto es una fiesta sofisticada y en fiestas de este tipo no se cometen locuras, y no me importa cuánto me intenten "aconsejar" yo no pienso cambiar de opinión y con respecto a mis "hermanos" cuando hay un problema todo es un caos con ellos y nuestros padres no hacen nada. Son tan caóticos que hay días en los que desearía matarlos, son tan caóticos que preferiría que los hubiesen abortado cuando tuvieron oportunidad mis padres. Ahora pasamos al tema de la insoportabilidad, son más insoportables que cuando te lo ponen en el hueco del culo y más que un cactus en tus nalgas. - dijo Lori sacando su "verdad" de lo que "opinaba" de sus hermanos sin darse cuenta de que...

\- ¿Están detrás de mí no? - en ese momento se vio a todos los hermanos Louds con una cara re triste y a la vez cabreada de rabia que se fueron a llorar arriba. Los amigos de Lori solo la miraron con enojo, lo mismo con Bobby y Leni, que se fueron de ahí sin antes que todos le "regalasen" una cachetada a Lori, apagando la luz, sumido en la oscuridad, dejándola sola, toda llorando, y a la vez arrepentida de que todo llegase a "esto", ni siquiera quería imaginar que dirían sus padres de su "actitud".

 **FIN**

 **Por más que odiase el capítulo y a la muy zorra también surgió un nuevo shipeo en este capítulo: BeckyxLincoln ("Etiquetado" como Beckycoln) y DanaxLincoln (Danacoln), sin olvidar el ChazxLeni(Cheni) claro.**

 **Aparte la frase: "La verdad es cruda, pero tiene que ser dicha" por Banghg, autor de fics como "La purga Loud" y "Llamadas, aparece en el capítulo 79 de Llamadas cuando Luan le "grita" a Leni diciendo la verdad de que jamás serán una familia porque las malas suertes son en verdad ellas al haber sido unos mierdecillas con Lincoln, que jamás triunfara en la moda porque se requiere de una beca y será solo una carga hasta que sea una "sirvienta" sexual con su lindo cuerpo luchando a fin de mes (Y que Con llorar no será "útil" cuando le "toquen" su culo debajo de su vestido de sirvienta, comprendiendo el daño que le hizo a su hermanito de forma estúpida perdiendo la dignidad por una lamida de tres dólares que no cobra).**


End file.
